The Five Letters In My Locker
by ZayIsStillSparkleStars
Summary: Natsu keeps finding letters in his locker. From L, it said. Lisanna? Most probably. And why does Lucy keep on playing with her nails and look down every time he opens a letter? NatsuXLucy AU!highschool
1. First Letter

**notes:** Hey. How you doing, sexual? Oh ma god I'm sorry. Lol Jenna Marbles Videos are a influence for me. Okay. TO THE POINT. yeah so I got writer's block and I updated my lead story as I like to put it, here's a new story so I can get an additional headache about it. Just kidding I love new stories.

I'M A MOTHERFUCKING PROCRASTINATOR.

_ps this is Natsu's POV, if you didn't know.._

**important note: **THIS TO ALL THOSE FUCKERS OUT THERE WHO DON'T KNOW WHAT AU MEANS. If I say it will be AU, you better damn expect something AU. Like if the characters are OOC, THAT MEANS I WANT THEM TO BE OOC AND BELIEVE ME IF YOU INSULT THE OOC, I WON'T HESITATE TO VOICE MY OPINION. The end.

* * *

**The Five Notes In My Locker**

,

,

,

_First Note_

I woke up in a fit. Wow, 5 minutes late. That's fucking stupid. I jumped up from the bed and saw Lucy outside. She glared at me through the window and threw a rock at my window. Lucy is my bestfriend. At the very same moment, Wendy barged into my room, screaming like a fucking banshee.

"Natsu-Nii!" She growled angrily. She was all ready for school, while I was in bed. "Get up and hurry up already! It's like, what, 7:35 or something!"

"I know." I scowled, jumping up and running to the toilet. It's as if she's older than me. Don't get me wrong, I love her. It's just that sometimes, she can be a big nuisance. I quickly brushed my teeth and grabbed some clothes and put them on.

I rushed downstairs. Mom was already there with breakfast. My mom's name Grandine and she does not have a good temper. "Natsu Dragneel!" She yelled at me as I took my stuff and stuffed them into my bag. She couldn't say anything, as I quickly got into my sneakers. "At least eat your breakfast!" Mom sputtered.

I grinned, taking my sandwich and running out, grabbing my skate board, obviously. How else could I possibly reach school in time? Nuh uh, Natsu Dragneel does not run to school. Well, hah, I was already late, but I can still escape detention hour. In my school, Fairy Tail High, there's something called detention hour, which clearly sucks. It's like, if you go there after 8:00 you get an extra hour of detention.

I saw Lucy run up to me, with her skate board in her arms. She glared at me, and slapped my arm. "Ouch! What the hell?"

"That's for making me and Wendy late. Now get on your board!" She growled, getting on her skate board. Well, Lucy is this really girly girl, who at times can be worse than Adolf Hitler. But maybe not as worse than Erza. Oh man, I forgot that if I get late, Erza's gonna have a fun time beating the shit out of me. No wonder that woman gets along with my mom.

We skated all the way to school, and dropped Wendy to the Middle School part of Fairy Tail. Did I mention my school is HUGE! Lucy grabbed me by the hand and rushes to the High School part.

"Natsu! We are so gonna be late!" She mood switches to the girly girl type. She pushed out her lip and pouted. I have to agree, that really is cute. We both entered our classroom, and bump straight into Erza.

Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit.

Erza grabbed my hand, pulling Lucy along. Lucy's eyes widened and try to tear loose from my grip, instead I smile nervously and mouth the words:

_Oh sorry, I didn't think you wanted me to die alone. _

Lucy scowled at me really hard.

"You both have been late for a week. In a row, I may add." Erza said to us, in her deep voice. Well, I guess it's pretty obvious she's just trying to sound tough or something. Because I have seen her fall in that construction hole made in the school grounds by Miss Virgo, the nurse. And well she did scream that really girly cry. 'Kyaa!' I snickered to myself at the thought.

"What's so funny, Natsu? Want to tell me?" Erza interrupted my thoughts. Lucy pursed up her lips, keeping in the laughter.

"Nothing." I muttered. Erza handed us our late slips, and we wrote a silly billy excuse. Hah, funny how I used silly billy. I never use that.

* * *

It was almost the end of the day, and I went to the locker, Lucy by my side. "Hey Natsu!" She grinned as I caught up with her. "You know, someone told me a girl was crushing on you~" She giggled.

"Who?" I asked, interested.

"I don't know." Lucy shrugged. "Never told me the name."

I thought about it for a while. It couldn't be Erza. She already has a crush on that blue mysterious dude, Jellal. And definitely not Juvia. There's no way it could be Mirajane. No way it could Levy either. But it could be Lisanna. For some reason I felt like I'm missing someone out. But eh, it most likely is Lisanna.

I made my way to the locker. Lucy was surely next to me, as I open the door. I grabbed my history books and just when I was about to turn around, I caught the pink colored piece of paper in between my books.

I took it out and waved it in front of Lucy. "What the fuck." I whispered. She seemed surprised. Then she spoke out. "It could be a love letter." Lucy coughed on her words. I looked at her suspiciously, before opening the letter. Of course it was a love letter. It smelled like strawberries. Where have I smelled that before? I don't know. The scent is familiar though.

The letter was written in neat curly hand writing.

_Dear ND,_

_I've liked you for a long time, you know. I just don't know when or how to approach you. It's kind of weird? Well anyway peace out. I guess we've met a bazillion times, and you know me really well. Like from the back of your hand or something. Just remember, I'm no fucking stalker okay. I DO NOT COLLECT YOUR HAIR. _

_Ps: your hair is pink. I like pink. _

_From, L_

My eyes grew wide. L? As in Lisanna? I turned around to see Lucy still there.

"Well come on, tell me what does it say?" She asked, playing with her nails. I gave her the letter, she read it and gave it back to me.

"Creepy ass stalker." I grinned. "Heh. That letter was funny though." I looked to see Lisanna coming past me. "I expect another letter!" I yelled. Lucy looked at me, a weird look on her face. Ha, she looks cute. Wait what? Lisanna rolled her eyes at me and went back to class.

* * *

**notes:** So bitches, I'm kind of really sleepy and HERE IS YOUR NEW FIC. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE. Do you like the way I wrote it? I SAID DO YOU LIKE IT?!


	2. Second Letter

**notes: **I will update it again, since heck, it's only 5 chapters. Yep only 5. And then, the fucking end. Dafuckingda. Why do I keep saying that.

* * *

**The Five Notes In My Locker**

,

,

,

_Second Note_

I am officially confused about what happened previously. Lisanna didn't put in the letter? Then who did? Hah, Lisanna's lying. She put the letters, I know it. I think. Lucy came to dinner tonight and Wendy's upstairs reading or something.

"So, anything new at school?" Dad asked. He played with his green peas and beans, before plopping then into his mouth. My dad is like me, while Wendy clearly takes from my mom. Tall and skinny. And kind of lacking the chest area. Oh my god, if I said that out loud, mom's gonna _skin_ me and burn my carcass! Me and my dad are kinda buff and broad, and all the members in my family have weirdo hair colors. Mine's salmon. Not pink, it's _salmon_. Wendy and mom both have blue. Igneel, my dad has red. I have no idea how the fuck I got PINK—ahem—SALMON hair!

"Natsu, I think I asked you a question," Dad continued. That happens to me a lot. I just wonder off. Just like that. I wonder where I get that from.

"Yep." I shoved some spaghetti in to my mouth. Wow, mom's really good at cooking. I wish she'd make this more often. She only makes a good dinner when Lucy's around. "I saw letters in my locker," I shoved another fork of spaghetti in to my mouth.

Dad looked at me strangely. Oh my god, it's freaking me out. "What?" I asked, my mouth full with spaghetti.

"I can't believe it."

"What?"

"My stupid son finally got a stalker!" He cheered. Lucy burst into fits of laughter. Wendy laughed at me too. Mom sighed.

"Hey I'm not stupid!" I growled at him. "What makes you think I can't get a stalker huh?"

"Because you're too stupid." Lucy joined him. I hate the collaboration scheme she and my dad puts on. Mom laughed a little. "You know Natsu, I never thought my little boy would finally grow up!" Wrong. My mom always blames me because she thinks I'm the OLDER one.

"Liar. You keep blaming me on things. I was never your 'little boy' too!" I scoffed.

Mom stopped laughing and looked at me. "Shut your trap." She said, dangerously.

"Anyway," Wendy began. She put some fried chicken into her mouth. "Natsu-Nii has a love letter~ Where is it?"

"I don't know." I lied. If I tell them, they'll annoy me even more.

"Haha," Lucy stopped laughing. She took her glass of water and drank it all up. "Yoshi! Mrs Grandine, I'm done!" She said standing up from the table. I hurriedly finished up my dinner. I need to walk Lucy home. My mom always told me to be a gentleman.

"Okay." I grinned. "Time to go home, Luce."

"Yup!" She giggled.

"Unfair!" Wendy cried out. "Now I have to do the dishes!"

"It's not unfair." My mom began to talk with her. I just waved it off, following Lucy out of the room. My dad waved at her and grinned. Lucy reciprocated it.

When we were outside, Lucy started giggling. "What happened to you?" I asked, confused of her sudden outburst. She started laughing so hard, she fell on to my shoulder and laid there, laughing. Her hand clutched her stomach and she tried to stop. I was beyond confused.

"Lucy, are you okay?" That made it worse. She began to laugh again, clutching my shoulder. Her face was red, from all the laughing. Her eyes were closed. She looked cute.

"I-I'm sorry." She tried to talk. "I-It's just that your family is so f-funny!"

"Oh," my hand slipped into hers. At first, both of us looked at each other, at the unfamiliar feeling. Lucy smiled, holding my hand. "Let's go. Dad might get mad." She laughed.

We both went to the Heartfilia residence, where Lucy and I went our different ways. She looked back at me and smiled. "Don't forget to check the locker, lover boy." At that she started giggling all over again. "Hey!" I yelled, blushing reluctantly. Lucy just giggled and went home.

I wonder, who was the one who put that letter?

* * *

Next Day

So today was okay. I went early to school, had enough time to prank Gray, and not to mention that awesome food fight in lunch. Right now, Lucy, Gray and I were near the lockers.

"No seriously, man. I did see some letter! Tell him Lucy!" I said to Gray. Idiot, thinking he was the only one with that creepy Juvia stalker and love letters.

"It's true. I was there." Lucy stood up for me.

"Fine fine. Just show me." Gray frowned.

I walked over to my locker. I took a deep breath and opened it. I knew it! There was a strawberry aroma, which clearly was from the pink letter in front of me. In your face, Gray! "I stand corrected." Said idiot mumbled. Lucy quckly began to stare at the ground. Wait a minute, did I just catch her glancing at Loke! No freaking way. As thoughts flooded into my mind, I decided to open the letter.

_Dear ND,_

_Hey! I saw you at P-E today! You're pretty good at basketball. Heh! Anyway, I hope you leave a letter for me this time. You see, I want to talk to you too. Well, we might have talked, you know, directly. But haha, I just wanted to talk like this. Makes things easier, ne? _

_Ps: There's a huge blotch on you butt. That's why Gray was laughing at you. _

_From, L_

Okay. Wait, what blotch. Man, I guess it was from the food fight. Fuck! Anyway my P-E class does have a lot of girls in it. Lisanna, being one of them. Lucy, Laki, Kinana, Mira and Bisca are in it too. Not to mention that bitch Minerva. Put a reply? No problemo.

"She says to put a reply." I said to Gray.

"How do you know it's a she! What if it's a _he?_" Sting! What the hell!

"Wtf Sting!" Gray yelled. Lucy's eyes widened. "You were eavesdropping!"

"Uh, no." Sting rolled his eyes. That blond little piece of shit.

"You and your gay people." I muttered.

"Hey, Natsu." Sting turned to me. "Anyway, I came to tell you about the rematch, when I heard you guys."

"What rematch?" Lucy asked.

"Call Of Duty: Black Ops. Natsu owned him good." Gray told her, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Gray, I would appreciate it if you kept your distance." I told him, irritated.

* * *

It was almost the end of school, and I wrote a reply for the letter.

_Dear L,_

_So hey! Yay, we're talking! I was wondering whether you were in P-E class, or just watching. Anyways, I don't know how tell who you are, so I can't automatically assume I like you. Stalker! Hehe._

_Ps: That blotch. Haha. Sense my sarcasm? _

_From, ND._

I felt pretty confident of what I wrote. So I went and slipped it into my own locker before running off.

* * *

**notes: **Yeah, don't judge me. Please no harsh reviews okay. :(


	3. Third Letter

**notes: **Uh hey. I apologize for the EXTREMELY late update and the SUCKY excuse. It's on my profile, if you want to know, btw. So it's been a hard week for me? Idek—assdghkla

* * *

**The Five Notes In My Locker**

_,_

_,_

_,_

_Third Note_

"Dragneel! You're up!" The coach yelled. He gave me a look. I grinned a little. Gym is just too easy. I mean, P-E has always been my thing. And shoot outs were just as fun. The coach called me for some private talk and I went to him.

"Listen up kiddo. I want _you_ to go for this year's basketball team. Laxus is almost graduating, and you're the only person I have who's actually in Laxus' level. Besides, you're lay ups are getting better. Shoot out's are nothing hard for ya, kid."

"Uh okay." I mumbled. I loved shoot outs. And heck yeah, my lay ups are improving. But the team? I dunno, I can prove Gray that I have a sporty sense though. I'm in. He's always bragging about some soccer final or some shit. And basket is my thing.

"Hey!" I heard a familiar voice. "Natsu!" It was Lucy. She jogged up to me. Lucy started panting rapidly, leaning down. She looked up, giggling. "Dude! Did you see Minerva's epic fall. Damn, that bitch slipped a lay up. Just imagine! Mira's taken her to the infirmary, though."

"Oh damn, I missed." I cursed. People would've paid millions to watch _Minerva_ fall down. And wow. Lay up slips are really hilarious, when it comes to obviously Minerva. "What did that old geezer Macao bring you over for?"

"Oh just something about try outs."

"That's awesome! You should totally try out! I mean you're like the star player of this year!"

"Glad you think that way." I sighed.

"Too bad I didn't see Minerva's epic slip. Damn, was it really a lay up slip?"

"Yes!" Lucy giggled again. She clutched her stomach and laughed. "Dude seriously, pity you missed it."

"Minerva should just give up sports. What's she trying to prove? That she's better than Erza. If that's the case, she should already just give up." I groaned, looking at the black haired harpy. She was yelling at Mira for touching her '_precious severed foot with a special pedicure_'.

"Touché." Lucy grinned, slapping me a high five. "Uh, I gotta go." She said, racing back to Lisanna, who was still clutching her stomach and laughing at Minerva. Actually, _everybody_ was laughing at her. I failed to keep my grin hidden.

* * *

As much as I wanted see Minerva bitching at the other girls, who actually acted smartass enough for her to get out of control and switch from snarky to completely insane, I wanted to go and check my locker.

"How dare you?! I got my bag from designers, and for your information, Ms Biscuit-Hill-Billy, it's from France! Paris! And guess what?! A total hillbilly 'Yee Dawgy!' Hannah Montana like you, Bisca Mulan, can never ever go there! Am I clear?!" Wow, Minerva's clearly pissed at Bisca. But I still can't believe she's dumb enough—

"Actually, Ms I'm-Too-Popular-And-Bitchy, Hannah Montana gets all her designs from Paris and from what I just heard, you declared Bisca as a Hannah Montana." Touché, Luce. Exactly the thought on my mind.

"WHA–NO–HUH?!–UGH!" Minerva's cry of frustration ended the argument, with the other girls winning. Bisca and Lucy high fived, and Minerva growled loudly, limping towards the infirmary to stay away from her loss.

The bell rang as soon as the girls finished applauding.

"Kids! Hurry up! Time to change and return to studies!" Coach Macao yelled. He was going to retire next year, and somebody else would take over. Well, Romeo, Macao's son is really good at basketball. At least I'll have company.

"Aww Man!"

"I was having too much fun!"

"Ah well, suck it up and hurry up!" Macao grinned, giving us a big thumbs up. Our reaction was pretty simple: ignored.

"Hey! Kids! Just get ready okay!"

* * *

"So you're going for basketball huh?" Gray asked as we walked down the hall. Ms Porlyusica called Lucy and Bisca to the infirmary, almost instantly. Minerva has stricken again.

"Yep. I hope I see Romeo. Been long since I've seen him." As Gray and I talked about the freshman, I saw Lisanna go down the hall as well. "Wait up." I told Gray, as I ran to follow her. She took a sharp turn towards the other hall. The hall where my locker is. I ran faster, blocking everyone, until—crash.

"What the hell, man?!"

"What the hell, you! You just ruined all my chances to find out who she was! Geez, this is the second time you've annoyed me and invade my privacy. Beware next time Eucliffe."

"You know it was you who bumped into me. I hate you. Ps gay people says they love you!" Sting grinned a toothy grin at me. He's so annoying, really.

"Oh shut up." I muttered, going back to the turn Lisanna took.

To my surprise, she wasn't there. Instead, there stood Lucy, checking through her books. I saw her stuff a paper into her books, as she saw me and smiled.

"Hey! I was waiting for you here. You took so long."

"Oh yeah. Uh huh." I said, ignoring her and trying to find Lisanna. She wasn't there. Dammit.

"Hey!" Lucy slapped my arm in annoyance. Oh yeah, no one in the right mind, ignores a Heartfilia. Especially Lucy Heartfilia.

"I'm sorry." I smiled at her, opening my locker. I didn't find any letter. I was beginning to loose hope. Maybe my approach wasn't good. I began shuffling my locker. "Oh man! No letter?"

"Oh uh, there it is!" Lucy exclaimed, pointing at the piece of pink paper. The smell of strawberries entered my nose, as Lucy took the letter out. I grinned at her. "Thanks, partner."

"Anytime." Lucy smiled back. I ripped open the letter, already excited.

_Dear ND,_

_Heyyyooo! And HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A STALKER! So how's life? I saw Minerva fall today. One word: EPIC! Seriously she needs to pipe the fuck down. You know what, I knew you can't like me just like that, but. You know? I just can't tell you. If I tell you, something really precious I have would be taken away. I don't want that to happen, okay. Let's stick to this for now. _

_From, L._

_Ps: PLEASE LEAVE A REPLY_

"Something special huh?" I felt the need to write her back really quickly. "Be right back, Luce!"

Lucy nodded. I quickly stuffed the extra books and grabbed the books I need.

"Oh Natsu. If only I could, but our friendship." I heard Lucy talk to herself.

"You say anything, Luce?"

"Nuh uh!"

"Okay then." I whizzed to the door. Eager to write back. I took a glance at Lucy. She was looking down and holding her left arm. She looked nice in her stained shorts and orange fiery tank top. Hm.

* * *

I took one last look at the letter. I don't think I'm too satisfied with this.

_Dear L,_

_What's so special, L? I mean, what could possibly go wrong? Is someone bullying you or something? I swear, I'm going to pound their heads off. But what's so special? Just tell me, please. I can keep a secret! Ask Lucy! And she's my best friend. I care about her a lot and you should be very close to her! Not if you are her...DUMB THOUGHT! Heh, just leave a message._

_From, ND_

_Ps: I swear the Lucy being the writer thing was just a joke. I swear._

* * *

**notes:** That's it for now. Or for a long time. Meh. I'll let you guys know as fast as I'm free. The school games are starting and I have a fracture *cries*. I hope it gets better by then. Wish me luck guys!

Leave a review.


End file.
